leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Witchking99/Celestia, The Empyrean Sovereign
NEWS Please Note That this Champion i made is officially ice boxed due to lack of an actual identity. I do have a clear cut vision of who Sol and Luna are. I also was going to replace them with her servants Obyrione and Tytianna since they themselves also have clear cut vision. but i did not think of who Celestia was. I didn't have a vision for her. I do know her personality, abilities, and skills but i don't know how to translate it into a game concept yet, since her entire kit would revolve around commands. which is not a good game design. so till i do find out what I am going to do with her I am ice-boxing her. Feel free to look at her current kit and comment so i can make this kit into something even if it failed tiny wee bit but I am going to release either Sol, Luna, Obyrione, and Tytianna within the next 2 weeks so if you have a preference who it should first please do tell *Sol, The Heavenly Sun *Luna, The Celestial Moon *Obyrione, The Morning Star-wielding Servant (Title in progress) *Tytianna, The Faraway Support Maid (Title in progress) Custom Champion Celestia, The Empyrean Sovereign is custom champion. Abilities When Celestia kills or assists in killing an enemy champion, Celestia enters Eclipse Form, granting additional effects to her abilities for 10 seconds and inflicting "Servitude" to all champions. |description3 = When she kills in this form the duration is increased for another 10 seconds. When she transforms while channeling an ability, it will not change. }} Celestia can charge lunar power to up to 4 seconds, increasing its range, radius, damage and heal for over the next 2 seconds. |description2 = Celestia can still move while channeling, but cannot use basic attacks or abilities and is by 10%. At the end of the channel, Lunar Spark automatically defuses, refunding half of its mana cost then healing all marked allies by half the amount of heal in a radius of her. the radius is equal to the charged radius of the skill. |description3 = Celestia fires, dealing magical damage to the first enemy hit and healing all marked allies in the charged radius of the enemy. |leveling = |leveling3 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = }}/ / }}/ }}}} |additional = }} Celestia throw a ball of solar energy into an area, dealing magical damage in a radius. Marked enemies are pulled towards the center, dealing additional magic damage. |description2 = Celestia charges a ball of Empirical energy up to 4 seconds, increasing the Damage, Heal and Range (Based on Lunar Spark) then throws it into an area dealing damage to enemies and healing allies marked with "Servitude" equal to Lunar Spark. Marked enemies in the second larger radius will be dealt additional magical damage.(Radius is based on Radiant Corral) |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = }}/ }}}} }} Celestia summons her mother, Luna, The Celestial Moon. Luna then proceed to bask Celestia's Domain with her Brilliance. Blessing the auto-attack of marked allies making them deal damage based on the AP of Celestia. Luna can be forced to retreat when attacked a number of times by enemy champions |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 140 |costtype = mana |range = }} Celestia calls upon her father, Sol, The Heavenly Sun. Sol then proceed to radiate Celestia's domain with his Vigilance, punishing marked enemies for misbehaving. Marked enemies are dealt damage per second while in combat. Sol can be forced to retreat when attacked a number of times by enemy champions but when attacked Sol will deal double the damage per second to the attacker. |description2 = Celestia calls upon her Parents, Sol and Luna, The Immortal Lovers. Both Lover then proceed bask Celestia's domain with their love. initiating both effects at the same time. Sol and Luna can be forced to retreat together when attacked a number of times. Sol and Luna are considered one unit. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 140 |costtype = mana |range = }} }} Celestia summons the grace of the moon, increasing her movement speed then increasing the attack speed of all marked allies who got kills within the last 20 seconds. |description2 = marked allies who killed enemy minions within the last 20 seconds only get half the bonus. all bonuses last for only 4 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = }} Celestia summons the wrath of the sun. After a delay of 1.5 seconds, solar rays then hit the area where the marked enemies are, dealing magical damage and slowing enemies that are within 750-radius of her. |description2 = Celestia summons the combined wrath of the sun and moon. creating a Sub-zero wind to slow marked enemies and after a short delay of 0.5 seconds solar rays will then hit the area where marked allies are, dealing magical damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = }} }} Celestia calls upon the powers of her parents, changing form and attaining new abilities. Her next basic attack within 8 seconds after transforming will root an enemy for 1.5 seconds but not deal any damage. |description2 = Celestia begins the game with one point into Empyrean Transcendence, but cannot rank it up. Instead, each of his basic abilities have 6 ranks. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 0 |costtype = mana |range = }} Explanation The Moon Celestia in this form is a long-ranged support, that is able to poke down important targets from afar while being able to keep her distance and support allies with buffs. The Sun Celestia turns into an DOT Utility Mage. As the nature of her skills she may be able to keep damaging enemies from afar but this will not help her land her CC having to go closer than normal to land it. Changelog Category:Custom champions